Destiny
by Gladiis
Summary: At an early age she was given a seal to obey and be by Sasuke's side. If she disobeyed him for a bit, she will feel a great deal of pain. Even if she refused to spy on his former-friend and her crush...*Slight NaruHina* *SasuHina* *Chapter 5 Uploaded!*
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

All my life, I always wondered how my life would have been if I weren't a Hyuuga. I wanted to be free and pick my own destiny like the other kids my age back then. Although, I was the heiress of the Hyuuga clan and part of the main family, I believed that I had less freedom than those of the branch family of the Hyuuga clan. Even before I could think and decide for myself, it was already too late for my destiny and future was already decided for me. It all began when I was five years old…when my father explained everything to me…

_

* * *

_

Flashback:

"Hinata, do you know why I have called you here?" asked the head of the Hyuuga clan and Hinata's father, Hiashi Hyuuga. Both family members were in his office room away from any interruptions.

"I—I'm n…not sure, father. What is the reason th—that I'm called for?" stuttered an innocent little girl by the name of Hinata Hyuuga. She had the pearl-eyes of a Hyuuga and short lavender hair and she was probably the only child among many that had high expectations but little hope to achieve from her family.

"Not only is it your birthday today Hinata but today is the day when you are to meet Sasuke Uchiha." said Hiashi.

_End of Flashback:_

* * *

When my father mentioned his name, I had a feeling in my heart that this was going to be bad. The following words coming out of my father, were the words that have sealed my fate and gave me a purpose in my life. It was also the words that became clear to me that I was not to become heiress without proving my worthy with a certain condition to fulfill.

_

* * *

_

Back to flashback:

"Fugaku Uchiha has come in terms with me on what to do with you. You are to serve his son and obey his son's every order. In exchange, there eldest son. Itachi will train you in Genjutsu and Ninjutsu as well as Sasuke. That way you are worthy enough to be fit as an Heiress of this clan. Understood?" exclaimed Hiashi. He looked at his young daughter and he saw shock and fear in her eyes. She had failed to hide her emotions as she was taught when she was younger.

"Father…but…why…me? Why t-this?" shyly asked the petite girl.

"I had already told you this, this is a new tradition that only the Hyuugas and Uchiha's know and no one will come to know of this. There will be somewhat a ritual where you will be assigned to serve Sasuke Uchiha for as long as he lives. You are dismissed." the father just gave his daughter a hard look that sent chills in her spine and knew that she had no choice but obey or else she will be disown.

Hinata Hyuuga was on her knees bowing to the head of the Uchiha clan, Fugaku and his wife Mikoto as well as their two sons, Itachi and Sasuke.

"I see Hiashi, she seems as if she is not suited to fit her role in the future." stated Fugaku.

"Once again, I would love to thank you for accepting this offer, Fugaku." said Hiashi.

"Its no problem Sir, it would do Sasuke here some good to have some sort of support in his later life and a little rescuing from those fan-girls." joked Mikoto. Hinata looked up and saw that Mrs. Uchiha was smiling as she looked at her sons, "Isn't that right Itachi?"

"Yes." was all the prodigy of the Uchiha said in a monotone voice.

"Well, enough small talk, let's introduce our children to each other and we'll start the process, ok Hiashi." commented Mr. Uchiha. The head of the Hyuuga clan nodded in agreement and looked directly at his daughter. Hinata feeling her father's eyes on her turned around and nodded slightly at her father, indicating her that she is ready.

"Sasuke, this is Hinata Hyuuga, she will serve you as somewhat of a servant and give her any command and she will obey for you. She is also going to be training under Itachi's wing and yours that way she can become some what stronger than she already is." introduced Fugaku as he lead Sasuke to see Hinata for himself. The little heiress got to her feet and bowed slightly to Sasuke,

"I–it's an honor to meet you, S..Sasuke-sama." stuttered Hinata. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the girl.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Hyuuga-san." he smiled at her and she saw him smiling and she felt safer and more comfortable after that.

"Let us begin this little ritual, don't worry Hinata Hyuuga its is completely painless. After that you will belong to Sasuke and serve him for he will posses the Sharingan and will punish you if you disobey." Fugaku said, "Then you can start training with my sons." The little girl nodded and was trying her best to not show her fear in front of her father and the Uchiha's and slowly followed Fugaku with her father behind her.

_End of Flashback_

* * *

That ritual had left me a scar on my left wrist, that scar was shaped of the Uchiha symbol. Telling me that I were to serve the young child of Fugaku. I remember when the ritual ended, Lady Mikoto came to me and said that it is best to hide the scar with bandages and let no one see it…never. I wore the bandages and wristband that shadowed the Uchiha symbol scar that was embedded to my skin. My father was talking to Fugaku Uchiha on how this predicament works. My father told me that if I were to not obey the young Uchiha, the scar will burn my skin and hurt me and it will bleed. My father said it was activated by their bloodline—the Sharingan— but if my owner, hence Sasuke was feeling any physical and/or emotional pain, the scar will only give a certain amount of pain, depending on how hurt he was.

I was just 5 years old when this all happened, all I could do is agree to everything my father told me in fear that I might disappoint him even more. When the whole process was over and my father and I were alone…it was one of the only moments that I will remember that my father told me that he was proud of me for accepting this fate and that I will become a strong kunoichi one day. All I could do is hold those tears of joy from getting out and smiled at him, hiding my deep emotions that I did not what this to happening to me…not one bit. It was until the end of the day before my father and I left the Uchiha compound that I had actually was alone with my new owner, Sasuke Uchiha and the following words will forever be stuck in my mind until I was freed from his hands,

"Hinata, I like you and don't worry I won't taking advantage of your situation." he smiled and gave a small bow to his knees to me, and looked up, "We'll be great friends, I just know it." Those were the words spoken from a five-year old Sasuke Uchiha before any unfortunate events happen in the following years to come.

**

* * *

A/N: Hey this is just an idea I got yesterday and decided to type it up and give a shot. What do you think? Oh, and sorry if there was any mistakes in the names of Sasuke's parent's names, and yes, I'm updated on what the Sharingan truly does. Continue or not?**


	2. Start of a so not Beautiful Friendship

"_We'll be great friends, I just know it." _

Those words…those words that I keep on remembering still hurts me as of this day. Let's say that the Uchiha's are known as being authorities—heck the head clan leader, Fugaku, is sheriff of Konoha Police Department, so all the Uchiha men and women are either great ninjas or police officers. While, he is also, Itachi's and Sasuke's father and the boy's mother, Mikoto Uchiha was a jounin level ninja for Konoha. So, being a 'slave' for their youngest son, Sasuke, is supposed to be an honor and privilege but no it was the opposite. After the ritual my people were looking down on me and whispering on how low my father has gotten in order to prove the main and branch families that I was somewhat still worthy of being heiress.

Well, lets go back to the very beginning, I remember that 2 weeks after the ritual I came by myself to meet the Uchiha brothers.

_

* * *

_

Flashback:

"Why, hello there Hinata, we were expecting you please come in and have a seat." greeted Mikoto Uchiha. She was leading Hinata to the living room and motioning her to sit on the couch.

"T-thank you Mrs. Uchiha." said the five year old.

"Oh please call me Mikoto since your going to be seeing us for a very long." stated the woman, "Well, I'll be right back, I'll tell Sasuke and Itachi that you're here okay." Hinata nodded and saw Mikoto disappear. The Heiress was looking around and spotted a family portrait that consisted of Fugaku, Mikoto, Itachi, and a much younger Sasuke. _'Sasuke-sama must have been at least three years old, he looks happier then than now.'_ thought Hinata, oblivious that her master was in the living room already.

"I see you saw the picture of my family already, Hinata-san." began the little Uchiha. The girl was startled and almost slipped off the couch due to being surprised by the boy's sudden appearance but she kept her balance barely anyways.

"Uhh…sorry S-Sasuke-sama, I didn't mean to look at the picture. I was just—"

"Hinata-san, its ok, you were just waiting for me and you were just bored." explained the little Uchiha, "My big brother suggested to meet him in the kitchen so let's go and meet him, okay?"

"O-okay." replied Hinata and followed Sasuke to the kitchen. When they arrived to the kitchen, Hinata saw Itachi sitting at the table eating dango. When Itachi saw them coming in he motion the kids to sit on the chairs that were across from him, they took notice and sat on the chairs and waited patiently for the prodigy of the Uchiha's to start talking.

"Well, before I start I would like to take the time to formally introduce myself to you Hyuuga-san, I'm Uchiha Itachi, your sensei and elder brother of your master Sasuke." after saying that he bow downed to Hinata, which in turn made her blush and stutter,

"N-no need to do that Uchiha-san, its an honor to meet you as w-well and a privilege to be your student. I-I'm Hyuuga Hinata, heiress of the Hyuuga clan." she gave a much lower bow to Itachi and as nervous for today was to be her first day of training with the Uchiha's.

"Don't bow down to my brother, Hinata-san." stated Sasuke as he saw the interactions of his brother and 'servant'. Instantly she rose up for she knew that it was an order and didn't want to witness the pain on her mark that her father warned her about if she didn't obey fast enough. With that the little Uchiha looked at his brother and gave him a look that told Itachi on when are they going start training. Itachi got the message and said,

"Since the introduction are done, follow me to the Uchiha training grounds and well start with some basic training in Justus as a starting point." he disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving Sasuke and Hinata. She was confused and didn't know where to go but Sasuke saved her confusion,

"He does that all the time if we have a place to meet, c'mon follow me since I know where the training grounds are." Hinata nodded and followed Sasuke behind.

Three hours of vigorous training have passed and the five year old heiress was tire and almost out breath. Itachi taught them some reverse taigas moves and a water jutsu and to finish off, Itachi made Hinata and Sasuke have an all taijutsu sparring match, in which Sasuke won by a long shot.

'_So much for basic training'_ thought Hinata.

"Well, that was good for the first day but you two still have a long way to go, especially you, Hyuuga-san. If you ever wish to gain respect from your clan then improve in your offense just as much as your defense." Itachi stated as he was staring at the panting girl in front of him and then moved his eyes to his little brother, "and Sasuke you need to make less predictable movements when attacking an opponent, if you want to surpass me one day then focus on improving than winning. I have to go to the Hokage's office now so I'll let you two know when we'll resume training but if I were both of you, I would use my time wisely on training." then he just walked away from them and leaving them alone once again.

_Pant. pant, pant _is all the young Uchiha can hear after his brother left and it kind of annoyed him so he ordered,

"Hinata-san stop panting, its annoying. Besides you should expect a training session to be like this in the first place." The heiress looked up and her eyes were wide from such a statement.

"I-I'm sorry, its just….I haven't trained…in a while. I-I'll stop Sasuke-sama." she breathed out. She was on all four's indicating that she was tired and also, she didn't want to see Sasuke's face but after a while she decided to stand up but she was having a little difficulty.

"C'mon Hinata-san, I know for a fact that you can walk let alone stand on both legs." started Sasuke, "When you catch your breathe Hinata-san meet me in the kitchen, my mother is preparing a lunch for us." he turned and walked away. Hinata looked up and saw Sasuke's back heading to the Uchiha manor.

'_I thought that he was polite and caring, what happen to him? It's only been two weeks so what made him change his behavior?' _thought Hinata as she finally stood up and slowly headed towards the kitchen.

"You know Sasuke, you should treat her with care and respect." stated Mikoto as she was looking out the kitchen window and seeing the young Hyuuga walking to ward the kitchen though she was still a couple of feet away and it looked like she was struggling.

"It's her own fault for not knowing her limit mother. Besides I'm think that she can't keep up with me and Itachi." replied the 5-year old boy, he was eating rice balls that his mother made for him and his 'friend' as she liked to call it.

"What happened Sasuke? Not to long ago, you were treating her nicely when we did the ritual and now your acting cold towards her, care to explain." said Mikoto.

"Hmm…its hard to explain." answered Sasuke. All Mikoto can do is raise an eyebrow and say 'Really?' before Hinata walked in the kitchen. The Hyuuga was now standing straight and was smiling as if she wasn't tired.

"Well, Hinata-san hope you had enough rest, please take a seat and I'll get you your plate." said Mikoto.

"T-Thank you Uchiha-san." she took a seat across from Sasuke and stared won avoiding any eye contact with the young Uchiha.

"Here you go Hinata, enjoy. Well, I'll be upstairs so if you need me you'll find me there ok, bye." Mikoto confirmed and was gone. It was all silent at the kitchen table but poor little Hinata decided to get her questions answered and gathered enough courage to actually asked.

"Umm…S-Sasuke-sama, w-why are you being mean t-to me? I remembered that you w-were more nicer when we first saw e-each other." whispered the Hyuuga. At first she received no answer and then Sasuke put him food down and looked at the girl in front of him when he stated,

"I have a lot of reasons but mostly is that you will be spending time with me and my brother training meaning that he won't be able to teach me cool and powerful jutsu's unless you can keep up." Hinata's heart felt like it dropped, to her that meant that she was weak and not capable enough to catch up to the Uchiha's expectations and she was also upset at the fact that he gave a straight up answer.

"I-I'm sorry, I-I'll do my best and hardest t-to c-catch up to you and y-your brother."

"You better because today was only the beginning of our training and it will get even more difficult." he said as stood up and put his dishes away and headed outside, leaving a startled Hinata at the table.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Wow! 4 months of no updating….I should kick myself in the ass =\. Well, sorry for not typing up a better chapter but an update is an update, right? Also, wow I got 6 reviews on this story for just one chapter, that to me is awesome =] Thanks guys. If you must know the reasons why I haven't updated can be seen on my profile. Hope I cleared up on why Sasuke is a little meaner to Hinata and the whole realization of him being Hinata's master won't come until they have graduated the academy. Plus there five year olds so they wouldn't have a clue other than string vocabulary words…Sasuke. Well, please review if you want I really need some feedback and some ideas, if you have an idea please tell me and I might consider it adding to the story, =].

**Also, if you like this story, read my other stories,. One is a SASUHINA one-shot **_'Heartless'_ **and a family story about Iruka and Gaara called **_'Forever Love'. _**Plus, I need a BETA reader if interested then PM me or leave a review, I suck at grammar and stuff XP.**

**P.S.: I suck at writing fight scenes and Jutsu stuff so sorry for not being specific on Hinata's and Sasuke's sparrng match and jutsu leson. Well, Adios!**


	3. Naruto

Not Beta'd

**Chapter 3: Naruto**

* * *

"Left kick, now right thrust under the chin. Hinata-san don't lose your focus on my clone, your losing your footing. Now low kick, keep your eyes open Hinata-san if not then the match will be over with you being hurt." stated Itachi as he was a sparring match with the Hyuuga heiress its already been 4 months since the little ritual and all Hinata has done is train and train. The girl was sweating and panting at that, they have been sparring for a quite a while. Her master or 'friend' Sasuke was sitting under a tree waiting for his turn. "C'mon I know you can do better than that, come at me with killer intent don't hold anything back."

The Hyuuga girl came at the older Uchiha with all her strength but somewhere inside her mind told her that she couldn't defeat…let alone impress the Uchiha prodigy. She backed up away from him and got to her Hyuuga stance and activated her Byakugan and went forward aiming at Itachi. Though her plan was proven futile as Itachi saw it coming and disappeared before Hinata came in contact with his body.

"W-what?…" she whispered then she saw a kunai pointed directly on the side of her neck. She looked to her left without moving her neck and saw Itachi holding the weapon and had impassive expression in his face.

"Hinata-san, next time don't make an obvious move, aim forward when you know your opponent is either weak or out of chakra. We're done, Sasuke it is your turn." Itachi said and with that the five year old kids switch places. Hinata sat where Sasuke was sitting and she observed the match between the two brothers.

'_How can Sasuke-sama keep up with his older brother like that, he must have been training this past couple of weeks.' _she thought. It was true, both kids had a couple of weeks off from training because Itachi had a long mission and he came back just last night, she was informed by one of the branch members in her house about resuming training. Though the Uchiha was off on a mission, both Hinata and Sasuke trained on their own accord and they would meet with each other due to the fact that both their father's wanted them to work together yet they only meet each other twice in Itachi's absence. And they didn't train, they just walked around Konoha and stayed in silence.

To Hinata it seemed like an eternity when she was with Sasuke cause she felt like she wasn't supposed to be here and the fact that she might be wasting the young Uchiha's mind. She had spend her time deep into her thoughts that she didn't notice the brother's were finishing up their match. It was until Itachi came up to the heiress and called her name,

"Hinata-san…Hinata-san, can you hear me?" Hinata winked her eyes and was startled by the proximity of Itachi being close to her face.

"Umm…Uchiha-sensei, I-I'm sorry, I must have b-been lost in my Uhh thoughts."

"That's quite alright and please no formalities for me just call me Itachi-sensei…"

"I-I don't know…is j-just that S-Sasuke-sama…" the heiress began but then saw Sasuke behind Itachi and he gave her a look that clearly stated to keep her mouth shut, "I-mean….o-okay I'll try to remember."

Itachi didn't like the Hyuuga's answer and knew that Sasuke was the cause for her to call him by his last name, he did notice the look in Hinata's eyes when she stared behind him. He decided that he'll ask her later when he knows that his little brother isn't around. So, for the time being he nodded and walked past her,

"Come. Hinata-san, we're done with today's training." The girl just looked down and nodded and trailed behind Sasuke and Itachi.

* * *

"Well, Hinata it looks to me that the Uchiha's training methods is somewhat improving you, I believe in due time you would be worthy to become leader of this clan when you come of age." announced Hiashi, her father, after she had explained her day in training today. "We will train in a couple of days, that way I my self can see what you learn, alright."

Yes, father, I understand." replied the child.

"Ok, you are dismissed, Kö* is out in the gardens with your mother." said her father. Hinata nodded and slowly got up and bowed to her father before leaving his office. She felt proud of herself that her father is starting to see her in a different scale but she knew that she still had a long way to go. She arrived at the gardens and there she did see her mother and her protector Kö talking. Her mother, Hidomiko Hyuuga was a kind women but when she was on a mission she was the strongest ninja on her team, she was a high-level jounin, but that was years ago, now she decided to retire and be a good mother to her child and be a good wife to the leader of the Hyuuga clan. The mother looked up and had a smile on her face when she saw her.

"Hinata, how was training with the Uchiha brothers?" she asked. Hinata couldn't help but smile and response,

"It was good, mother though Itachi-san still thinks I need to work on my footing. Good afternoon Kö-san."

"Good afternoon, Hinata-sama" the branch Hyuuga answered as he gave a low bow to the little girl.

"Kö-san remember that isn't necessary unless my husband is right next to us, right Hinata." told Hidomiko.

"Yeah." agreed the girl.

"I apologize then its just one gets used to doing something that they were trained to do its almost like its an instinct." sighed Kö as he was scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Well, we forgive haha…but anyways, Hinata Kö-san and I have decided to take you to the park as a little pay off from getting better in training with Itachi and a little break. So, get dressed and we'll meet you at the front gate, ok." instructed Hidomiko. Hinata beamed at the news and nodded her head and ran to the direction of her room. The little girl didn't even catch a second glimpse on the sadness in her mother's eyes. Kö noticed in and asked out of concern,

"Hidomiko-sama, how are you feeling? Your still upset about the whole servant-training ordeal that Hiashi-sama made with the Uchiha's?"

"Heh…yes, I can't believe that Hiashi would do such a desperate decision to make our daughter stronger. Kö-san, something tells me that making Sasuke, Hinata's master is a grave mistake." she explained as she was clutching her fists real hard.

"What makes you say that mi lady?"

"I just know that nothing good can come out of this, call it a mother's instinct, Kö-san." stated the Lady Hyuuga, "Let's go before Hinata finds us missing in the front gate, you know when she gets excited she will exit her room a lot faster than your average ninja. Hahaha." joked Hidomiko as she was heading to the other side of the Hyuuga estate.

"Uh...y-yes, certainly lets go." said Kö as he followed Hidomiko.

* * *

Hinata was never one to socialize, let alone make any friends. Not after trusting and believing in Sasuke, her master, that he would be her friend and be nice to her. Which was an empty saying after just 2 weeks of the ritual, he turned cold and would not treat with a least a little respect. Thus, giving another reason for the little child to be more shy. So, instead of playing tag with the rest of the kids her age, she decided to play solo in the sandbox. Her mother and Kö were nearby, she wanted to have her cousin, Neji come but for some reason he doesn't like her at all and her father told her to not be to fond with the branch child so she stopped asking Neji. She stood near her mother and knew that her mother was not happy that she was playing by herself and not with her peers.

"Tag your it."

"That's not fair, I didn't see you there."

"Hey, c'mon lets keeps playing."

Hinata heard all the yells and sounds of excitement that came from the group of kids but then far from a distance she saw a boy her age all by himself in the swing set and he too was staring at the playing kids. Though to her it seemed like he wanted to join, she saw the sadness in his eyes. She felt bad because she _chose_ to be all alone but for him it seemed like he had no choice. Hinata didn't even know what she was doing but next thing you know she was right behind him. She eeped loud enough for the boy to turn around. He hade blonde hair, and beautiful sea-blue colored eyes, but what really got Hinata's attention was the six whisker marks, three on each cheek. She took a while to analyze him but then realized that he was still staring at her and she snapped out of her thoughts and talked to him,

"H-hello, m-my name is Hinata." she was nervous and she spotted her mother and Kö staring at her from the corner of her eye. Then she saw the boy smiling,

"Hey, nice to meet you Hinata. The name is Naruto Uzamaki." Hinata smiled and decided to hang and play with the boy.

"Hello…Naruto, to meet you too…umm do you want to play with me by the sandbox. I-its ok I-if you d-don't want to." she stuttered which she hates so much. To be honest she was nervous for his answer, it felt like forever before he replied,

"Sure, I would love to play lets go before they take the sandbox ok." he was so excited that he jumped off the seat and grabbed her wrist and led her to the sandbox. Her mother saw and smiled.. The kids started to play and had fun while the played in the sandbox.

* * *

Hinata was having fun that she didn't notice that someone was watching her and Naruto.

"Hinata, thank you for playing with me, not a lot of the kids want play when I'm around." stated Naruto sadly.

"Why is that?" asked Hinata, she was upset that kids can be so mean.

"I don't know, I think its because their parents tell them that they're not allowed to be around me, but not you Hinata, you're my first ever special friend." declared the blonde boy. Hinata smiled at that and gave him a reply,

"T-thanks, you too are my first f-friend, hope w-we can d-do something like this from n-now."

"Yup." he said and they both laughed, but then their laughter was stopped by an unknown voice.

"Hinata-san what are you doing here with him?" Hinata turned around and her eyes were wide opened,

"Sasuke-sama…" is all she said as she stared at a very angry 5-year old Uchiha.

**A/N: Hey, Gladiis here,. Sorry for not updating, I was so busy with life with work and CAN class. I apologize for having a crappy chapter ending, I'm at a friends house watching "Killers". ^_^**

**Comments, Questions, or Concerns?**

**Click the "Review" button Below =]**


	4. Pain

**Not Beta'ed**

**Chapter 4: Pain**

* * *

To say that Sasuke was irritated is one thing but to say that he was mad or jealous well, you got another think coming. The fact that he learned that Hinata, the supposed to heiress of the Hyuuga clan, was to be her servant and be by his side and only his side.

No one told him that the girl can talk to others kids his and her age let alone another boy.

He had to learned that the hard way…I guess.

"_Hinata-san what are you doing here playing with him?" Hinata turned around and her eyes were wide opened,_

"_Sasuke-sama…" is all she said as she stared at a very angry 5-year old Uchiha._

The young girl was scared to say the least, it was noticeable. She was shaking and trembling not because of the fact that she was caught doing something she wanted to do or that she was being scolded at but the eyes of her master were piercing through her pearl-colored eyes and it seemed like a death glare.

'_Oh ,no! What did I do wrong? Why is he staring at me like that?….Where's my mom, isn't she seeing what's going on me and how about Naruto?…"_ she thought but her mind was back to reality when she saw Naruto stand up and walked towards Sasuke and he was in front of her.

"Hey…you don't have to be mean to her. We're just playing in the sandbox, you need to back-off." Naruto said to the young Uchiha. Sasuke just stared at the blonde boy for a bit before giving him a reply,

"You should not get into my business kid! I'm taking her with me and she's going to play with me and not you." he said those words with little emotions that Hinata didn't know what to feel with the current situation.

"Who you calling a 'kid'? Your one too as I see. Look bud I think I speak for Hinata when I say this; Hinata can choose with whoever she plays with and by the looks of things she doesn't want to play with you. In fact we were having fun before you showed up." stated the Uzamaki kid. The Hyuuga's eyes widened at the statement and admired at the fact that Naruto was already standing up for her. But in the back of her mind she knew that she had to end this soon before its too late. She looked everywhere for her mother and Ko and she spotted them by a nearby bench but what confused Hinata is why her mother or Ko isn't doing anything about the problem, they were just staring at the scene before them.

"Ano…Naruto-kun..I-I think you should stop…" she whispered to her friend, " I don't want anybody getting hurt…" Naruto looked at her with a confuse look in his face.

"You sure about this? He will leave you alone…will you?" he said returning the glare at the Uchiha.

"Like I said stay out of this dobe…you don't know what your saying, let alone know why Hyuuga-san can't just choose to play with you." Sasuke explained with a smirk in his face. Naruto look confused and looked back at his friend.

"What is he talking about, Hinata-chan?" The Hyuuga girl looked down to her feet, she didn't want to tell Naruto about her 'situation' and how she has to follow the Uchiha's orders whether she liked it or not.

"Umm..I-I…" she started but Sasuke interrupted,

"Hyuuga-san, stop playing with him…now!" he ordered which made Hinata whimper at his tone of voice.

"What the heck? Who do you think you are? Her master?" yelled Naruto, oh the irony in that statement he just made.

"Umm…I- Sa…Sasuke-sama…" she stuttered but then stopped when she felt a sudden pain in her covered-up left wrist where the embedded seal-scar is located. Then she realization hit her,

If she disobeyed Sasuke or if he feels strong, deep emotions for a long time then the seal will activate and will sting to the point of bleeding if she did not do anything about it. The Uchiha raised an eyebrow at Hinata as he saw her wince at the sudden pain,

"So, Hyuuga-san what do you say?" he chuckled knowing full well why she was in pain. Naruto turned around and saw her soothing her left wrist and she seemed hurt,

"Hinata-chan! What's wrong?" he asked when he came near her for support in case she fell. Seeing this Sasuke subconsciously became angry at the scene before him and without knowing the fact that he was activating the seal even more thus causing more harm to the Hyuuga heiress,

"Ah…ouch it hurts…I-it burns…m-mom! Ma-make it stop!" she cried out loud as she fell on her knees grasping her already bleeding wrist.

"Hinata!" shouted Naruto.

Finally, her mother along with Ko came to Hinata's side, having enough watching what was happening and came to calm the girl.

"Shh…Hinata its all right just calm down where taking you home ok. Now, now sweetheart." soothed Hidomiko, she didn't like seeing her daughter cry let alone the blood coming from her wrist. She looked Ko and he immediately got the message and carried Hinata off and headed to the hospital. Hidomiko stood up from her position and stared at the two boys in front her, she looked at Naruto first,

"Naruto, dear sorry but you would have to play with Hinata some other time, ok."

"Y-yeah, tell her we should play again soon and hope she gets better. Thank you Hyuuga-san." he bowed and ran off to where he lived. Sasuke was left alone with Hinata's mother looking at him in disbelief,

"Did you know what you just did, Sasuke-san?" she asked. The boy nodded a 'no',

"I-I didn't meant too, Hidomiko-sama." he explained, "I just didn't like seeing her playing with him."

"Why?"

"Because I heard bad things about him and I didn't want to see her get hurt."

"Did you forget that Ko and I were here? Besides did it look like he was doing anything bad to her?"

"No." is all he answered while he was trying his best to not show any emotions in his face. Hidomiko sighed at the sudden answer,

' _I __knew this sealing idea with Hinata and Sasuke was a bad idea.'_ she thought.

"Look, you can go home now, ok? I'm going to see if Hinata is alright. Good-bye Sasuke-san." she walked off and waited no reply from the Uchiha boy. Sasuke just stood there all alone in the park for a while before heading home.

* * *

"Hiashi, I think what you and Fugaku did is a grave mistake." commented Hidomiko. It was a long afternoon, the doctors in the hospital had covered her daughter's left wrist with bandages and told her that she will be fine and the wounds will heal up in a few weeks. Once, she arrived home, she went to find her husband and when she found him, she explained to him what had happened from Hinata meeting Naruto to the confrontation between Sasuke and him and ended with Hinata being hurt by the seal that attached her to the Uchiha.

"Hidomiko, you know darn well that even if it's a grave mistake, its too late to go back." he said, Hiashi may treat Hinata a little harsher than a regular father but that didn't mean that he didn't care about his daughter. He was sad when his wife told him about Hinata bleeding at the park.

"I just don't like this at all Hiashi, what's going to happen when they get older? He will know by then what power he holds on her and might take advantage of it. Then what?" Hidomiko asked,

"Ok, Hidomiko, enough! Don't think that Fugaku and I went with this procedure without thinking of the outcome in the future and Sasuke will never do such things when he's older but if that should occur then Fugaku and I have a plan to stop him." said the Hyuuga head as he was getting ready for bed, "Though it must remain a secret."

"Hiashi, tell me, I'm her mother and your wife, I should at least know what you plan on doing if that should happen to our daughter." she demanded.

"Fine, then come here and I shall tell you but never tell this to anyone, understood?" he said and his wife nodded, she was walking towards her husband.

* * *

Hinata was sad and in pain.

Sad at the fact that her time with her new friend, Naruto, was cut short and pained because of the seal in her wrist. She knew that it would happen to her but she never imagine that it would sting so hard to send her to the emergency room in the Konoha hospital. She was laying in bed looking at the bandages that were wrapped in her wrist, it was 3 am and everyone was asleep but her. She had lied to her mother when she said that the sting was gone but the truth is that it still stung and the reason why she was awake. She can't sleep with the ache on her wrist, it was dreadful.

She stood up from bed and opened up her window and climbed on top of the roof. She might be five and a half but she knew how to get to the roof especially on sleepless nights. She got to the roof of her house and sat there with her knees against her chest and looking at the full-moon. Hinata was lost in thought that she didn't notice the slight noise that was coming beside her.

"Hinata-san, you shouldn't be out here despite being it in your house." the voice said startling the Hyuuga girl, she stood up and her eyes widened,

"I-Itachi-sensei! What are you doing here?" she stuttered.

"I came here because I saw you from a distance and luckily I was looking for you to talk in private so why not now." he said in a stoic look in his face.

"Talk to m-me? About w-what?" she asked.

"Sasuke." is all he said before he walked toward the heiress and both disappeared in a swirl of leaves without leaving a trace...

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, here's another update. I got bored and decided to type it up, hopefully it isn't bad. Well, I will be busy this weekend with little time to update because my family and friends are having a small party for me and my aunt. My birthday was on Tuesday November 16 (a day after Jiraiya 0_o) and I'm officially 19!**

**Anyways, thank you for the reviews and the alerts keep them coming ^_^, I will answer the following questions that were left in the reviews and etc.:**

* * *

**_Hinatafan711_: Well, I haven't fully decided if Itachi will still kill his clan but there's a high chance that it will happen because without Itachi killing his clan we would have no evil Sasuke. As for Itachi asking Hinata about Sasuke and etc. It will happen in the next chapter.**

**_ImCutePoison_: Yes, I will be updating this story. Honestly I like writing the new chapters for this story its more interesting to me than my other fics other than **_**Forever Love**_** but there will be times when I will update fast and other times will be slow…it all depends. Thank you for reviewing and hope I keep this story interesting for you and everyone else.**

**_ProjXPsyClone_: thank you for reviewing and yes Sasuke should stop being mean to Naruto and Hinata =]**

**_Luckyclover15_: I'm updating as fast as I can lol thanks for reviewing =]**

**_Lalamo123_: Thank you for liking my story :D**

* * *

**Comments, Questions, or Concerns?**

**Click the "Review" button Below =]**


	5. Meeting With Itachi Part 1

**A/N: Filler Chapter! But this chapter is a must read because the conversation they will be referenced in later chapters…besides there's a Part 2 of the chapter that will go in depth with Itachi and Hinata's night conversation and little surprise ;). Sorry if it seems short =[**

* * *

**Answering to comments/questions left in the reviews from the last chapter; **

**(Bold - **Answer to a question regarding the story's future.)

DarkAngl28: Thanks for wising me a nice trip to Mexico and it was fun J Thank you for reviewing!

UzumakiHinata167: **To answer your question if Hinata will follow Sasuke when he goes to Orochimaru for power…well I doubt it because Orochimaru wouldn't need Hinata let alone a Hyuuga but wait and see in future chapters, I have something up my sleeve. Same applies if Hinata will get the cursed seal or not.**

Ayesha Raees: Thank you, I heard that the plot is somewhat new so I'm taking the time to make every chapter look good or descent and I will try to update soon!

Hinatafan711: No, I have no intentions in ending the story, I have so many ideas for it but it will take a while cause I HATE sitting for a long time typing up stuff but I'm determined to finish the story J.

**Once thank you for the reviews and alerts and faves for this story, never knew it was that good…well on to the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Meeting with Itachi [Part I]**

**Not Beta'ed**

I remember Itachi so clearly, I mean who hasn't? He was an Uchiha prodigy and well-known in Konoha. No matter how young I was, I can recall any training session or conversation I had with him. It would be a privileged that he would acknowledge your very existence but to me he was different, he felt that I needed someone to talk to and have a friend as support. He somehow felt more comfortable to voice out his feelings and thoughts…he was a ninja living a hard life, Itachi was taught to hide his emotions at a young age and him to able to find someone that won't scold at him for showing a smile or voicing his opinion it was an honor to be that someone. Well, one of the conversations that I can clearly remember happened on the night before Sasuke's birthday, it was the night that Itachi Uchiha had come back from a mission late at night and the very day that I first received my wound from disobeying Sasuke for the first time.

_Flashback:_

He had lead the Hyuuga heiress into a dense forest filled with nothing but tress and the creatures that lurked through the night. It was pitch black all around except for the middle of the forest where the moon was at its brightest points and shedding some light to the patch of plain fields. Hinata can easily see the Uchiha's every movement under the moonlight and saw that he was sitting in one of the many trunks of chopped down trees and there was another one next to him and with a nod of his head, he had motioned her to come and sit to the trunk next to him. Without protesting the little girl obeyed and took a seat, the night was pure silent as the two heirs to Konoha's prestigious clans were in silent and not made a single movement. It seemed like it was forever but Hinata broke the ice by asking the Uchiha her curious questions,

"Itachi-sama, why are we here?"

"Hinata, I thought I talked you about this, there is no need to put '-sama' after my name. Call me Itachi, you and me are like family now ever since the seal was placed on you. Every Uchiha sees you as family which is a first, so why do you still call me 'Itachi-sama." Itachi said, Hinata looked at her mentor and slightly blushed,

"I'm sorry, I-Itachi, is…j-just…well…I..um." she stuttered which made Itachi nod is head,

"Hinata, its okay to tell me, I'll understand and to answer your question, well this a place where I can relax and escape from the events and occurrences that happen in my life right now." he had a monotone voice that the Hyuuga heiress was left confused whether or not he was serious or joking around.

"E-escape? But I thought that you were the Uchiha prodigy and have great things g-going on in t-the f-future, w-why escape from t-that?" she asked shyly, she had started to fidget her fingers, a habit that Itachi took note of for another topic for another day,

"Hinata…its not as easy and luxurious as it sounds being called a prodigy."

"I-its better than being called w-weak a-and w-worthless…" mumbled Hinata, which did not go unnoticed, the Uchiha sighed,

"Hmm…not really, when you think about it, being called either 'weak' or 'prodigy', there sort of the same." that earned Hinata a puzzled look and was about to open her mouth to say something but Itachi interrupted her, "Let me explain, Hinata. When you are considered to be a prodigy or strongly talented, a lot of individuals expect you to perform the simplest task 100 times better and perfect…but if he shall fail at it, then the people that acknowledge will betray them and get scolded at and be hated by all. But if the said individual is lucky, he can get a second chance at attempting those task."

"B-but, I-Itachi, a-at least your n-not s-shy or feel let down, they have praised ever since y-you graduated from the academy a-at a such y-young age*" protested the girl.

"That's because I'm a strong person, Hinata, I was never perfect or strong but when people would try to break me down, instead of feeling down or losing confidence in myself, I used those negative criticism to become stronger and make me the prodigy that I' am today." countered the Uchiha, "Remember this in the future Hinata, no one is a prodigy when they are born, we become prodigies when we take the many beatings in our early life and use it to try our full potential to impress loved ones and prove the people wrong, we just make it seem like were born geniuses," Itachi paused as he showed a small smile towards Hinata, to her it was the most emotions that he had ever shown to her since she started training him a while back. "You get what I'm saying?"

"Y-yes, don't worry I will try my very best to become strong and prove my family wrong, Itachi." Hinata proclaimed with her head held high.

"Well, you didn't stutter at that so that's a start, good job." commented Itachi which Hinata took notice that she really did not stutter and slightly blushed at the realization. "Besides being called a prodigy means they have higher expectations for you so don't be to upset over being called weak."

"B-but I got the seal on my wrist…meaning t-that I-I' am weak and not making my father proud of me."

"That seal will not make you stronger, Hinata that was done in exchange for me to train you, which was pointless since I would gladly be your sensei if you just asked." he answered.

"I-I still don't get w-why I'm bound to o-obey Sasuke-sama and if I refuse the s-seal activates and h-hurts me…" she started to whimper and had her arm blocking her eyes but stopped when she felt the Uchiha's hand on top of head, she looked up and she saw him smiling at her,

"Hinata, be strong and prove them all wrong…show them that making you have that seal is a grave mistake." he said with a hint of a dark tone and she could have sworn she saw a glint of red in his eyes that were filled with anger and sorrow, she flinched at this and the Uchiha calmed down when he noticed Hinata being a little frightened at his sudden, small outburst, "Besides my little brother would not order you around 24/7 or intends to hurt, he just is adjusting to having you around me and his family so, he feels a little isolated but that will pass, trust me." he reassured her and the Hyuuga heiress nodded and believing the Uchiha's words…._she never would have guessed how wrong he was and that she will be the one paying the price later in her life_….

* * *

**_Comments, Questions, or Concerns?_**

**_Click the "Review" button Below_**


	6. Meeting w Itachi Part 2

**A/N: Short Chapter but more to come**

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Promise with Itachi [Part 2]**

That night Itachi came to visit me, he had assured that nothing would happen between me and Sasuke but there was also another motive that he came by to see me so late at night.

_Flashback:_

"Hinata, I didn't come here to tell you about how my little brother will do to you in the future or tell you that your going to be strong one day…." the Uchiha started saying which led the Hyuuga heiress slightly confused,

"T-then what b-brings you h-here, Itachi?" she stuttered. There was a moment of silence between the two and all you could here was the wind blowing against the trees. Hinata was starting to get worried if her sensei was feeling alright. "Um…Itachi? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, its just…I have a lot in my mind right now Hinata." he simply replied, he stood up from his spot and started to pace a little forward toward the pitch darkness of the forest.

""Um…Itachi?" asked Hinata once again getting a little frightened that the young man was going to leave her all alone. She started to stand in order to follow him but before she took her first step, Itachi asked her a question, stopping her tracks.

"Hinata, how far will you go to protect the people you hold dear to you?" To be honest the Hyuuga heiress was a little perturbed at the question her sensei had asked but she gave him an answer nonetheless,

"I would try to give it my all to protect and save t-those that m-mean s-so much to m-me. I d-don't k-know what I do I-if I lost my m-mom and my d-dad."

"Hn….I suppose that makes sense." Itachi said, Hinata was standing next to him and held his hand gave him a small smile but with worried eyes,

_ 'Seems the Byakugan can see through all even emotions, huh.'_ thought Itachi as he gave a small smirk,

"You know, Hinata you are a sweet girl and I'm sure you are going to take care of my little brother even when he acts a little mean." he stated as he kneeled down to her level and patted her head.

"Itachi, it sounds like your going to be gone for a long time, what's wrong?" asked a worried Hyuuga.

"Nothing it's just I have a lot in my mind and I'm about to be ANBU pretty soon so I guess is that I'm feeling a little nervous…"

"Nervous? You? Itachi-sensei, you are very strong and intimidating, I have it hard to believe that you are nervous." Hinata said. Itachi gave a small laugh and patted his students head,

"You give me to much credit, Hinata, I know I'm a good ninja but I'm not perfect," he started to explain, "besides I'm not nervous at the fact that how I'll do in ANBU but on how will it effect my brother now. Since I won't be home as much to train him and you." Hinata was taken back, she felt bad not only for her 'master' but herself,

_ 'What will happen to me now that Itachi-sensei won't be training me as much?'_ she thought, Itachi then stood up and looked up in the moon.

"Don't worry, Hinata, I will make sure that nothing happens to you when your father hears that I won't be available to train you as much, this I promise you." Hinata looked surprised,

_ 'How did he know what I was thinking?'_

"I may not be a Hyuuga, but I can see your emotions and it gives me a clue as to what were your thoughts. Since I made a promise to you, Hinata, do you think you'll be able to keep a promise for me?" The shy heiress eyes opened up and she gulped,

"Itachi-sensei I don't know if I—"

"Hinata, you do not have to call me sensei all the time, do not be afraid of what my younger brother says or thinks. Remember that despite having the seal in your writs, you have to stand your ground." he looked serious when he said and the Hyuuga girl nodded in agreement, then he continued," Anyways this isn't a major or complicated promise I'm asking for Hinata, I just want to know if you'll agree to it once I tell you. So will you?"

"Y-yes, I'll do my best Itachi-se—um Itachi. What is the promise?"

Itachi was silent, making Hinata worried and scared, she didn't know at the time what was going on the Uchiha prodigy's mind although—

"Hinata I want you to promise that no matter what goes on, be nice to my brother. Be supportive and be there for him, no matter how mean and bad he gets, please promise me that you'll be his friend till the end not because of the seal but because you're a good person. Help him get stronger and wise and be the reason for him to be stronger for you and protect you at the end, promise me that you'll be like family to him, Hinata-_chan._ Will you be able to keep this promise for me?" —yet she would know later on what was going on in Itachi's mind.

* * *

**Comment, Question, or Concerns?**

**Leave Them in a Review**


End file.
